


Best Friend

by nidorina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidorina/pseuds/nidorina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Crocker finds what her <i>dear</i> adopted mother has done to her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

Her dog is dead—she finds him that way when she walks into her room at the end of the day.

It takes her a moment to completely understand. There is a pile of bright white fur stained by blood blood blood (his body, so fragile-seeming now, does not seem like it would have had room for it all). She tells him to wake up even though she knows he cannot; he will never wake or sleep again.

“Oh, Bec,” she whimpers, her voice very small, and she curls up into his stomach (her hands and skirt and shirt are soaked in his blood, it has smeared on her face and oh, god, she can taste it, sharp and metallic) and wishes for a heartbeat or the steady rise and fall of his chest as she is used to. “Bec, what did she do to you?”

Yesterday, she had screamed. She had said _no_ , made a fit and refused to give in, refused refused _refused_ to let that horrible woman win. It hadn't been submissive crying, weakness, she had shown _strength_ , she had shown a rebellious side that could only grow stronger, she had made the Batterwitch _fear_ what she could become.

And she had been punished for it.

“Never,” says the wickedest woman she will ever know, “disobey me again,” while Jade thinks about all the different ways she will.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my desktop since April. Oops?


End file.
